


You're Worth the Truth

by Kivea



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Sort Of, Teenagers, romcom, teens learning how to have healthy relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivea/pseuds/Kivea
Summary: There was a rumour that Craig Tucker had a boyfriend who lived in Denver. It was Stan who had told him, somewhere between a conversation about football and Wendy, who had been the one to tell Stan. No one knew the kid’s name, or which school he went to, or what he looked like, because whenever someone asked one of Craig’s friends they rolled their eyes and said it was all bullshit.That Craig would tell them if he had a boyfriend. Had you even met Craig Tucker? Since when was he shy about anything?Kyle knew better.





	You're Worth the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm in hell 
> 
> I love this pairing so much????

There was a rumour that Craig Tucker had a boyfriend who lived in Denver. It was Stan who had told him, somewhere between a conversation about football and Wendy, who had been the one to tell Stan. No one knew the kid’s name, or which school he went to, or what he looked like, because whenever someone asked one of Craig’s friends they rolled their eyes and said it was all bullshit. 

That Craig would  _tell them_ if he had a boyfriend. Had you even  _met_ Craig Tucker? Since when was he shy about anything? 

Kyle knew better. Craig Tucker didn’t have a boyfriend who lived in Denver, or even a boyfriend who lived in the next state over. Kyle’s only response to Cartman’s suggestion that maybe the boyfriend was an alien seeing as the guy loved space so much was to roll his eyes and tell the fat bastard to fuck off. 

The following argument had nothing to do with Craig Tucker, and Kyle was thankful for it. 

Because the truth was Craig’s ‘boyfriend’ wasn’t completely made up. He wasn’t ‘dating’ anyone, but Kyle had a feeling he considered himself taken. Kyle considered him taken as well. 

Craig Tucker’s ‘boyfriend’ was a student at their school, who had known him since they were in elementary. He was someone who had been about for every embarrassing phase of their lives, even if they stayed at somewhat a distance. Someone who could casually hang out with him as a friend, but wasn’t so close that would be considered the Mystery Man. 

“Shit,” Kyle gasped out, gripping the black fabric covering broad shoulders in front of him. “Don’t leave a mark.” 

The boy pulled back from his neck, shooting daggers up at him. “I’m not going to leave a mark. What, you think I’m an idiot?” 

“You did last time,” Kyle hissed. “And I had to explain it to Ike, who’s a little shit and played dumb the whole time.” 

“It was low enough to hide.” 

“I mean it, no more marks. Full stop.” 

Lips peppered kisses along his pale collarbone. “Whatever.” 

It had been going on for about two months. Kyle couldn’t pin point exactly what had triggered it, though he remembered something about happenstance, stargazing, and stolen beers. At first it had been almost a joke between the two of them, an inside joke about  _remember last week? What a laugh_  that quickly became something a lot more serious. 

The door to the bathroom opened and Kyle froze up in Craig’s arms, who expertly gripped hold of his legs and hoisted them up off the floor so they wouldn’t be seen under the toilet stall. The pair fell silent, Kyle with his back pressed to the tiled wall, trapped in place. 

He heard a familiar voice humming and whistling as the sound of urine hitting percaline echoed through the room. 

His head hit the tiles and he wanted to go out there and wring the boy’s neck. He glanced down to see Craig’s brow furrowed in confusion, before he looked up and mouthed out the name ‘Butters’. Kyle nodded in confirmation. 

The pair stayed stock still, afraid to make a noise that would tip Butters off to what was going on. Kyle was pretty certain nothing would tip Butter’s off, still the sweet boy he ever was, but it didn’t hurt to be cautious. 

The door opened a second time. The pair frowned at each other, mentally noting that this was supposed to be the quietest bathroom in the school. 

“Oh, well, hey Eric! How’re you today?” 

“Don’t talk to me in the bathroom, Butters. I’m here because this is the quietest bathroom in the school. Not to chit-chat while I take a dump.” 

Kyle’s head fell back against the wall again as he tried to suppress a groan. That was just what he needed to set the mood. Cartman’s shit. 

“Alrighty then, Eric! I-uh-I won’t disturb you.” 

“Thank you, Butters. Oh-what-no one’s ever in here and now there’s a fucking gathering?!” 

“What’re you talking about?” 

“There’s someone in the end stall! What the fuck?!” 

They locked eyes. Kyle nodded. Craig cleared his throat to speak up with: “What happened to no chit-chat?” 

“Craig?! Is that you? Get out my bathroom.” 

Craig rolled his eyes. “It’s not your bathroom.” 

“This is bullcrap!” 

“Yeah well get over it or go somewhere else.” 

Kyle watched as Craig squeezed his eyes shut and hoped that Cartman would take the second option. They weren’t so lucky. 

“I’m not going somewhere else, you turd!” 

The bathroom stall next to their shuddered as Cartman shut the door and locked it. The sound of Butter’s washing his hands filled the room before he left, leaving the three of them. 

Kyle scrunched his face up and clamped his mouth shut as he heard a small grunt of strain followed by a plop and a pump. 

They lasted five seconds before Craig promptly dropped him and ran from the stall. Kyle followed as close as he could, careful that their footsteps didn’t become too obviously individual, and the pair fled the scene, the noise of Cartman’s triumphant cry following them out. 

Craig made a gagging noise as they escaped into the empty corridor. “What the fuck does that guy eat?!” 

“What doesn’t he eat?” Kyle muttered, finally allowing himself to breathe. “That’s one way to kill the mood.” 

“Ugh, he’s disgusting. I never want to use that bathroom again. It’s tainted forever.” 

“Tell me about it,” he glanced down at his watch. He had twenty minutes left before his next class. “We should get going. Don’t you have physics right now?” 

“I’m acing physics; it’s like my best class.” 

Kyle swatted at the taller boy’s arm. “Yeah, well if you wanna keep acing it you won’t keep ditching.” 

“You weren’t complaining ten minutes ago.” 

“I was busy.” 

Craig smirked down at him. 

“Don’t give me that look, asshat.” 

“If you’re that worried about my grades, we could study tonight?” Craig suggested. “I don’t have plans.” 

Kyle pursed his lips as he considered the offer. “Fine, but I do have homework to do.” 

“Like I said: study.” 

He knew better than to believe Craig when the boy said they were going to study. It was a trap he’d fallen for more than once, and would probably fall for again and again. 

“Best get to class. Pleasure doing business with you, Broflovski.” 

“You too, Tucker,” he finished their usual goodbye, spinning round and darting through the hallways to avoid being caught lingering by Cartman. That was a whole load of questions he didn’t need. 

The pattern was always the same. Any opportunity they got, they seized, while being sure they wouldn’t get caught. At first it had been a mutual agreement; they didn’t want to make things awkward in their friendship groups. It was easier if it stayed between them, and it made it kind of exciting. Like a secret they shared that no one else was allowed to know. 

By this point it was habit. He hadn’t told anyone, and had insisted that Craig didn’t tell anyone either. Craig had mentioned once that it’d make their lives easier if they cut the crap and just confessed, but Kyle had been persistent. He knew the look Stan would give him if he found out he’d been keeping something like this secret, and the weeks worth of teasing he’d get from Cartman and Kenny. 

Craig went along with it. 

Sometimes he wondered if Kenny knew. They’d pass in the hallway and Kenny would give a suggestive wink or eyebrow waggle, but he’d never got the chance to call him out on it. He never tried to call him out on it. 

Instead they moved through the day. Lunch was easy, and sometimes outside the boys would all hang out together, in a group large enough that it wasn’t weird when they had conversations in pairs or trios. Craig was very factual and honest, so when he would approach Kyle and ask for help with something, everyone took it at face value. 

Kyle informed his parents that the Tucker boy would be visiting, and his mother pulled that face she usually did when she found out Craig was coming round. He rolled his eyes and asked if it was okay, which she always gave a tight smile and an ‘of course’ to, asking if he would be staying for dinner. 

Craig never stayed for dinner. Kyle couldn’t imagine the boy suffering through sitting at the table with his parents for a meal, being subjected to the inquisition and not swearing at least once. 

He raced down the steps to answer the door, but his mother got their first. 

“Oh, Craig! What a delightful surprise! Are you here to see Kyle?” 

“Yeah, he’s gonna help me with some homework.” 

They quickly discovered Shelia was a sucker for knowing what hardworking boys they could be. 

“He’s just up in his room. Can I get you a drink? Something to eat?” 

“No thanks.” 

She stepped back, giving Kyle a view of the front door from the stairs. Craig had his leather jacket wrapped round his frame and his navy hat on his head. Kyle waved from the top of the stairs. 

The pair disappeared into Kyle’s room, and the redhead wasted no time getting out his homework and pointedly spreading it out on the floor. Craig dropped down next to him, not bothering to open his rucksack, and instead looking down at Kyle’s textbooks. 

“What you working on?” 

“Physics, I figured we’d do the same. Where’s your work?” 

“I finished it.” 

“You  _finished_ it?” 

Craig shrugged. “Pretty easy. I can help you with yours though, seeing as you’ve barely started.” 

“I told you,” Kyle pressed. “That we would be studying.” 

“Yeah, we are studying. Look you’ve got textbooks and everything.” 

“And what about you?” 

The smallest of smiles. “I’ll study something else.” 

“You are an utter nightmare.” 

A grin cracked across the usual stoic face. “Thanks.” 

They did study. Craig was helpful, as usual, and pointed him in the right places. He was also remarkably well behaved, which kept Kyle on edge, waiting for something to happen. Every time he looked up Craig would be watching him work. Waiting. 

He caved on his own. Craig didn’t even have to say anything. 

Craig’s hand cradled the back of his head as he straddled Kyle’s legs, humming softly as he did so. “Did you hurt yourself?” 

“If you give me that cheesy fucking pickup line…” 

He chuckled. “No, I mean from earlier. You kept banging your head on the bathroom wall. I know Cartman makes you wanna hurt yourself, but still.” 

“I’m fine, it wasn’t that bad. Don’t be such a sap.” 

“Excuse me for caring.” 

Kyle smirked up, tugging at the front of Craig’s t-shirt and bringing them closer together. “You can make me feel better by making up for being interrupted.” 

Craig was always good at rising to a challenge. 

Ten minutes later had Kyle reaching out for a pillow, some paper,  _anything_ to shove across his face as Craig kissed and nipped and sucked at the skin round his hips, no doubt leaving double the marks he usually would to make up for being stopped earlier that day. He was always a little on the rough side in all the right ways, drawing noises and gasps from the redhead as they moved. 

“What are you doing?” Craig pondered, thumb stroking the pale skin as he worked. 

“I-I have to be quiet,” he whispered. “My parents-!” 

“But I love the noises you make,” Craig muttered as he crawled back up Kyle’s body. “They’re my favourite part.” 

“They’re  _embarrassing_.” 

Craig shook his head, taking hold of Kyle’s hand and guiding it down to his jeans. “Not as embarrassing as what they do to-!” 

“Kyle!” 

The pair sat up instinctively, looking to the door. 

“Stan’s here!” 

“What?!” Kyle hissed out, hitting the panic button in his head. “You have to hide!” 

“Your mum  _knows_ I’m here. We’re studying. How are you gonna-!” 

“Just  _do it_ , okay?! I’ll make sure he leaves quickly, I just-!” 

Craig grunted and grabbed his backpack, moving towards Kyle’s wardrobe and cramming himself in. Kyle shut the door right as his opened. 

“Stan!” he spun round and plastered what he hoped was an innocent smile on his face. “I didn’t expect-woah, dude, are you okay?” 

Red rimmed the edges of Stan’s eyes, a sniffle in his voice as he spoke. “It’s Wendy.” 

Well shit. 

It took twenty minutes before his mother called them for dinner. Twenty minutes and he didn’t have the heart to tell Stan to leave. Instead he sat on the bed with him, rubbing circles on his back and listening to the millionth wail of a broken heart at the hands of the dark haired girl. There was information in there that he was sure Stan would’ve preferred was kept between the two of them, but it just wasn’t happening that evening. 

He felt awful. 

Stan agreed to stay for dinner, and when his mom asked where Craig was Kyle quickly explained that the taller boy had left earlier once they’d finished up with physics. By the end of the night there was a smile on Stan’s face, and a determination as he said he would talk to Wendy the next day, when he was fresh faced. 

The wardrobe was empty when he got back to his room, and there was no note. He sent a text to Craig to apologise, asking if he got home safe. 

The response was short and to the point, as usual. 

_Yup._

He debated sending an obligatory ‘pleasure doing business with you’, but it didn’t feel right. 

* * *

Kyle prided himself on being pretty smart. He took some tough classes, fought Wendy for top marks in some of them, and often was one of the ones his friends came to for help. So he didn’t know where the fuck Craig got off thinking he could avoid the redhead like it was no big deal. 

It had been five days since Stan had turned up unannounced. Sure, it included the weekend, but that wasn’t the point. The point was whenever he sent a text, the response would be friendly but brief, and any suggestion that they meet up was quickly shot down with some bullshit excuses. One of the excuses was actually that he had to wash his hair. 

Kyle was furious. 

In front of their friends it was like nothing had changed. Craig continued on as he usually did, talking like there wasn’t a glaringly obvious problem right in front of them. Playing the part with practiced perfection. 

On Monday lunch Kyle decided he had enough. 

Craig left early to grab some things from his locker, bidding goodbye to their friends and promising to meet Jimmy and go to class together. The others continued with their meal, but Kyle’s eyes lingered on the doors where Craig left. 

“Hey, you alright?” 

He turned to see Stan giving him a concerned look. 

“You’ve been acting funny all day.” 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Kyle gave a tight smile. “I think I just gotta get some air.” 

Kenny snorted across the table. 

“I’ll catch you later dude.” 

“Yeah, later.” 

He stood and made his way through the halls, trying to remember exactly where Craig’s locker was. It didn’t take long to find; he knew where most of his friend’s lockers were, and the dark haired boy was still standing there moving books about when he arrived. 

“Hey!” Kyle greeted with a smile. “You doing okay?” 

“Yeah,” Craig shrugged, not looking down at him. “I’m fine.” 

“Really? Cause you look a little pale. Maybe I should take you to the bathroom so you can wash your face or something.” 

The blue eyes rolled. “Wow, you sure? There are loads of people about. Wouldn’t want anyone to get the wrong idea.” 

He coughed his way through the blush rising in his cheeks. “Yeah, well, I’m sure we can find somewhere quiet that you can take a breather.” 

“Thanks for your  _concern_ , but I’m  _fine_.” 

“Funny, cause to me it seems you’ve come down with a case of the cold shoulder.” 

Craig snapped his locker shut, glaring down and stepping into Kyle’s space. “Yeah, I have, so fuck off.” 

“Craig, people are gonna stare.” 

“That’s all you care about,” the boy spat. “You haven’t even told Stan?” 

He glared back. “Have you told Clyde?” 

“Have you fucking met Clyde? He can’t keep a secret for shit. But you and Stan? I didn’t realise I was that  _embarrassing_ that I’d be the one thing you two didn’t share.” 

“That’s not true. You’re not-!” 

He didn’t get a chance to finish, Craig cutting him off mid-sentence. “I’m done being your dirty little secret. I’m done with all of this. At least do me the decency of staying the fuck away so I can get over you.” 

“So you can…what?” 

“For one of the smartest kids in school, you’re a fucking moron, you know that?” 

With that Craig pushed back, raising his middle finger once at Kyle, and spinning it to the couple of students who were looking over in their direction. He stormed off down the hall full of thunder and rage, meeting Jimmy at the end of the hall and taking his bag off him before the pair began to walk to their next lesson. 

Kyle couldn’t tell what they were talking about. He couldn’t tell if they were even talking. He wasn’t sure he would be able to even if they were closer, given that all that his brain was repeating was Craig’s words. 

_So I can get over you_. 

He never knew a sentence could make him feel both heartbroken despair and euphoric elation simultaneously. Every touch that was a little too soft, every smirk that had his heart beating a little too fast… 

“Kyle?” 

He snapped round, seeing eyes decorated in modest makeup staring him down. 

“Are you okay? Did Craig do anything to you?” 

“I’m fine, Wendy,” he shook his head clear of the memories, wetting his lips as he tried to come up with an answer. “Do you know where Stan is?” 

“Yeah, he’s with Kenny over by study hall. Are you sure you’re alright?” 

“I will be. Is Cartman with them?” 

“No, he’s in my next class though.” 

“Can you ask him to meet me in the boy’s bathroom by the study hall?” 

Her brows furrowed, but she nodded. 

“Thanks.” 

* * *

Craig let his forehead hit the desk as they settled down for their class, Jimmy seated next to him. He was eternally grateful for his friend, who had accepted his response of ‘I don’t wanna talk about it’ and then continued to prattle on about nothing in particular with the odd bad joke to try and cheer him up. 

He felt awful. Like he’d punched himself in the stomach. Or been shot one too many times by a paintball gun. 

He kept replaying it in his head. Maybe he made the wrong decision. Knowing that he’d never be able to pin the redhead against a bathroom stall and rut together like virgins kind of shed a whole new light on the scenario. He was giving up that for some personal pride that no one would even know was damaged. 

“Hey, Jimmy?” 

The boy turned with a bridge smile. “Y-yes?” 

“If you could be with someone, but only if you kept it secret, would you do it?” 

The smile faded. “I-I’m honestly not sh-sure. I would-I would-have to think about it carefully.” 

“I just…” 

Jimmy waited, an encouraging smile on his face. 

“I just think maybe if I was in that situation, I’d feel like I was something to be ashamed of,” Craig tread through the conversation carefully, lowing his voice so those around couldn’t hear. 

“I think that’s a pruuhh-pretty reasonable thing to feel.” 

“Thanks.” 

The teacher called for the classes’ attention, clapping her hands at the front of the class. Jimmy shot him a thumbs up and a wide grin, and he mustered the energy to give a thumbs up back. He turned to the front and readied himself for a dull lesson that he’d barely be able to concentrate through, head swimming instead with questions and confusion, trying to convince himself that he hadn’t made a mistake. 

He didn’t have to convince himself for long. 

_“Can I have your attention please? I have an announcement to make.”_

He felt his heart stop, eyes popping wide as everyone’s attention turned to the speaker in the room where the announcement was coming from. He heard hushed whispers from the other students as they began to slowly piece together who the familiar voice was, a quieter voice on the intercom that sounded a little like Wendy giving encouraging words. 

“Is that Kyle Broflovski?” 

He snapped his head round to see Red muttering across to Heidi. 

“Yeah, I think it is.” 

He turned to see Jimmy staring at him with a questioning tilt to his expression. 

_“There’s a rumour going round that Craig Tucker has a boyfriend in Denver. I’d like to be the one to clear up the confusion.”_

Holy  _shit_. 

He sat rigid as every pair of eyes turned on him, heat flooding to his face. 

_“He’s not seeing someone from Denver. He’s been seeing me, Kyle_ _Broflovski_ _.”_

There was a collective gasp around him. He sunk into his chair, bringing a hand up to cover his face, eyes fixed on Jimmy as he listened to the intercom and embarrassment coursed through his veins.  

_“And I want to apologise for how awful I’ve been. I never meant to make you feel like I was_ _embarrassed_ _to be with you. You deserve someone who’ll make you feel like you’re the sun in the sky. Like how you make me feel.”_

“Holy shit,” he muttered as he squeezed his eyes shut, unable to face Jimmy’s gaze any longer. “He’s so fucking embarrassing.” 

_“And if you’ll give me another chance, I’d like to be that someone. I’d like to be your boyfriend, Craig.”_

The whole room was deathly silent and he could swear people could hear how loud his heart was pounding in his ears. 

_“Kyle!”_ another voice broke through over the intercom, somewhat distant.  _“We_ _gotta_ _bail!”_

_“Shit-Craig if-if you can-if you want to, meet me on the football pitch.”_

The speaker clicked off. The whole room fell silent. Craig dared to crack open his eyes and grimaced as soon as he was met with the stares of his classmates. 

“I-I guess that’s your answer, Craig,” Jimmy spoke with a cheerful tone.

He sprung to his feet, ignoring the looks of the other students and focusing only on the teacher, chest heaving already as he tried to say something,  _anything_ , to express how much he needed to leave. 

“Oh for-!” she threw her hands in the air. “Like I could stop you even if I tried!” 

“Thank you,” he breathed out before bolting from the room, hearing her shout after him as the door slammed into the wall. 

The hallway erupted. The classroom doors started flying open as he sprinted through the halls, sliding along the floor as he raced towards where the football pitch was. He barely had a chance to gasp for breath, the sound of whispers and his own feet rumbling through the air. 

His throat was dry. He was certain he’d never been so red in the face before. He was going to look like a mess. 

He stumbled as he jumped down the stairs, sheer adrenaline making him catch his footing and keep going. When he got outside there were already students lined up, almost as though they were making a runway for him towards the pitch. 

In the distance he could see Kyle, flanked by Kenny and Stan, Cartman not far behind them with Wendy, all running away from the vice principle and the PE teacher. 

He found his voice. 

“Kyle!” 

The redhead didn’t respond. Too far away to hear. 

He began running again. 

He heard the students around him begin to erupt with shouting, calling out for Kyle to pay attention, to look their way, to run towards Craig. Eventually Stan turned to look at him as they all closed in on the football pitch, and he gave a rough shove to his best friend who spun around and nearly fell in the process. 

Their eyes locked. 

Kyle changed direction. 

He didn’t stop running. He didn’t stop to think about how he probably needed to actually breathe, or about how he felt like he was about to have a heart attack. How his lungs burnt and his calves ached. 

The redhead didn’t look any better. His cheeks were the same colour as his hair, but Craig thought that the toothy smile that was splitting his face in two made him the most handsome boy in school. He let out a bubble of laughter that eased every worry in Craig’s mind as they closed in on each other. 

They collided with all the force their encounters usually held. He wrapped his arms around Kyle, pulling their bodies flush together and burying his face in the tangle of curls, breathing in the musky scent and feeling a tightness in his throat that definitely was  _not_ a sign he was going to cry. 

“You came.” 

He pulled back, looking down into large green eyes. 

“Of course,” Craig felt a grin spread across his face. “You made a pretty convincing argument.” 

“Craig I’m so sorry for everything, I wish I co-hmmff!” 

He swooped down and captured the animated lips with his own, eyes slipping shut as he lost himself in the kiss. He heard the crowd of students cheer at the action, some clapping and affectionate abuse hurled out in their direction, but he was too busy focusing on  _Kyle_ and how  _Kyle_ felt in his arms and how  _Kyle_ smelt when he held him so close. 

“Yes.” 

Kyle frowned at the word once they’d pulled back. “What?” 

“I’ll be your boyfriend,” Craig muttered, their noses still pressed together. “Yes.” 

It was Kyle’s turn to surge up and kiss him. 

When they finally parted he looked across at the field to see the group Kyle had brought arguing with the teachers, Wendy and Cartman at the forefront making no doubt a very reasonable and emotionally manipulative defence for their actions. The vice principle looked over at them, prompting Stan to do the same, a wide smile spreading across his face as he saw them. He nudged Kenny madly, getting the blonde to turn round and wolf whistle across the field. 

“You’re so fucking embarrassing,” Craig muttered, hiding his face once again. “I was in class. Red and Heidi are going to be gossiping about this for weeks.” 

“Yeah, but you love it.” 

“I do,” he agreed, pressing a soft kiss into the curls. “Thank you.” 

* * *

Kyle gasped out as his back hit the cold tiles, giving his boyfriend a chance to dip his tongue forward and deepen the kiss. Once he would’ve been embarrassed by all the little noises he makes, but knowing how much it affects the other boy made the whole experience ten times better. 

“Fuck,” Craig breathed out as they parted for a moment, Kyle’s hips rocking forward and his fingers pulling on the black locks. “Kyle…” 

“No marks,” Kyle insisted as the wet lips began to trail kisses down his jaw and neck. “I swear to fuck, Tucker, if you-?”

“Yeah, yeah,” a light nip at his skin. “Whatever you want.” 

He was so  _doting_. So willing to play to Kyle’s every need. 

The sound of the door opening echoed against the tiled walls, and Craig’s hands automatically reached down to lift Kyle off the floor. 

The redhead didn’t even hesitate to open his mouth. 

“This bathroom is in use!” he shouted. “Go find another one!” 

“Kyle?” Clyde’s voice answered. “You can’t take up a whole bathroom, dude.” 

Craig growled. Kyle felt a heat spike down to his groin when the black haired boy spoke with a guttural tone. “I will come out there and punch you in the dick, Donovan.” 

“Wow, you guys are gross,” Clyde spat back, opening the door as he swore under his breath. “Fucking in a public toilet-that’s disgusting.” 

Kyle honestly couldn’t bring himself to care. 


End file.
